


Juniper Berries: We Love Our Leader

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Chapter 1:  Ren and Nora force Pyrrha to confess to Jaune.Chapter 2:  Jaune and Pyrrha return the favourChapter 3:  Nora and Ren admit to Jaune that they love him, too.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Arkos

Ren and Nora: *walk into JNPR's room, closing the door behind them and then standing in front of the door*

Ren: We would like to talk to you.

Jaune: What's up?

Ren: We would like Pyrrha to talk to you.

Pyrrha: How have you?..

Nora: Spill it!

Pyrrha (nervously): Whatever are you talking about?

Ren: You know quite well what we are talking about.

Jaune: Well, I don't, so, could someone fill me in?

Nora: *glares at Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: *drops her head*

Jaune: Is this really necessary?

Nora: Oh, if you knew what was going on, you wouldn't be saying that.

Pyrrha: I am quite content...

Nora: Yeah, but we aren't. Do it, and either it works, or you can finally move on.

Ren (neutrally): The suspense is killing us.

Jaune: So, Pyrrha, what's up?

Pyrrha: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: What do you have to be nervous about?

Nora: *sighs*

Ren: Perhaps a different tactic is necessary. Leader?

Jaune: Yeah?

Ren: Why don't you order Pyrrha to tell you?

Nora: Tell her to spill it.

Jaune: Spill it.

Pyrrha: If I... must...

Jaune: You must...

Pyrrha: *breathes in deeply before looking him in the eyes*

Pyrrha: The truth is, Leader, I love you

Jaune: You, wha?..

Pyrrha: *drops her head*

Pyrrha: *looks back up at him*

Pyrrha: Every day I thank the Brothers that I am able to spend my life with you. Every moment I am with you fills my heart with joy.

Ren: We can confirm that last part. When you are away... she loses... her lustre...

Pyrrha: *nervously looks at him and then nervously looks away*

Nora: So, Leader, what do you have to say to that?

Jaune: I have absolutely no idea.

Pyrrha: *nervously looks down*

Jaune: I had no idea it was even possible. There are far better men then...

Pyrrha: No! I'm sorry, but no, there isn't. I have never met a man who makes me feel like I do with you.

Jaune: There is no girl like you, either. And I don't just mean in the invincible way... I often remember that there's maybe a handful of people in the world who know the real Pyrrha Nikos, and I thank the Brothers that I am one of them.

Ren: We do... as well...

Nora: JNPR is rockin'! But enough fun talk.

Nora: *walks up and grabs both of them by the back of their heads, pushing them together*

Jaune and Pyrrha: *passionately kiss*

Nora: *steps back*

Nora: We are not going to stop at 90%.

Jaune: *starts taking off his blazer*

Ren: I think he might have believed you.

Nora: *stares*

Jaune: *starts to undo Pyrrha's blazer*

Ren: Should we?.. give them privacy.

Nora: If they don't mind, I don't mind.

Pyrrha: *starts pulling off Jaune's tie*

Jaune: *pulls at Pyrrha's string tie and undoes it*

Ren: This is getting... intense...

Nora: *intently staring*

Nora: I'll say.

* * *

Pyrrha: *panting on her bed as the two finally pull apart*

Jaune: I never thought you felt that way.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Jaune: You are absolutely incredible.

Pyrrha: In-credible? I think of the two of us, you are the one that is hard to believe.

Ren: He does have a tendancy... to just act...

Nora: But it always works!

Ren: Indeed.

Jaune: Why didn't you say anything?

Pyrrha: I'm sorry...

Jaune: *grabs Pyrrha hand*

Jaune: You don't need to apologize, I'm just a little surprised you felt that way.

Pyrrha: Oh, come on, we all adore you.

Ren: She speaks the truth.

Jaune: I have noticed you guys always call me Leader.

Ren: It is entirely out of respect.

Nora: We would do anything for you.

Ren: You give us direction we've never had in our lives...

Nora: Until we met you two, we were just trying to survive...

Ren: Struggling, traveling... moving somewhere without knowing why we did. You... are... our centre...

Nora: We never have to worry about what we are going to do... we just have to do it!

Ren: Indeed.

Pyrrha: Can I speak for a moment?

Jaune: Of course.

Pyrrha: Fighting was always something I was good at... but... not having a reason to fight. I fought because... I was good at it... and everyone else just pushed me into it.

Jaune: You shouldn't have to fight if you don't want to.

Pyrrha: *shakes her head*

Pyrrha: You give me a reason to fight. You make me WANT to fight. If it's protecting the people... or just having a food fight with RWBY... which I have to say, I have not had that much fun in YEARS.

Nora: It was EPIC!

Jaune and Pyrrha: *warmly look at Nora*

Nora: Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your moment.

Jaune and Pyrrha: *look each other in the eyes*

Jaune and Pyrrha: *tackle Nora*

Jaune and Pyrrha: *kiss Nora on the cheak*

Nora: Hehe.

Ren: Heh.

Jaune: You all mean as much to me... as I... apparently... mean to you.

Nora: In that case, can I have a hug?

Jaune: *pulls Nora off her bed into a hug*

Jaune: *kisses Nora on the top of her head*

Nora: *giggles*

Nora: I bet you don't know what just happened...

Jaune: What?

Nora: I don't know if I should tell you...

Jaune: *hugs Nora, picking her up off the ground*

Jaune: *glares into her eyes*

Nora: *louder giggling*

Nora: Alright, alright, I'll tell.

Pyrrha: Please do tell.

Jaune: *puts Nora down*

Nora: You were kind of... poking me...

Jaune: With what, a pen?

Nora: *blushes and shakes her head*

Jaune: *looks down at his raging erection*

Jaune: *blushes and turns around*

Nora: Psh. It's fine, it just caught me off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY DIalogues tumblog.](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615103401951412224/juniper-berries-we-love-our-leader-part-iiii)


	2. Renora

Jaune and Pyrrha: *walk into JNPR's room, closing the door behind them and then standing in front of the door*

Nora: Hey, Leader! Hey, Pyrrha!

Jaune: I was taught that turnabout is fair play. So, it's your turn.

Nora: Our turn?

Pyrrha: We're doing for you, what you did for us.

Nora: Ah-ha! That only worked because you ordered Pyrrha to.

Jaune: Nora.

Nora: Leader?

Jaune: Ren.

Ren: Leader?

Jaune: Confess to each other.

Ren and Nora: *look into each other's eyes*

Ren: Who should go first?

Jaune: Nora.

Nora: Okay, like, I mean... you saved me, twice. Once from the bullies... once from the Grimm...

Ren: Nora...

Nora: Nuh-uh. Jaune told me to go first.

Ren: *nods his head*

Nora: You were the first, and until I met Jaune and Pyrrha, only good thing to happen in my life. You saved my life, and taught me how to fight against the Grimm. I don't want to ever be without you...

Nora: *wipes tears from her eyes*

Ren: You are the woman I most adore in the world, and if we had a place to settle down to... I would want to marry you...

Pyrrha: *slowly inches towards the two*

Ren: Is she?..

Pyrrha (with a bright smile): Turnabout is fair play.

Pyrrha: *gently pushes the two together*

Nora: We don't get an order from leader?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: Kiss.

Ren and Nora: *pull each other in and kiss passionately*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615193899382849536/juniper-berries-we-love-our-leader-part) tumblog.


	3. Juniper

Jaune and Pyrrha: *heavily make out on Pyrrha's bed*

Nora: *tries to pretend she's listening to her music, but watching intently*

Ren: *working at his desk, but eyes constantly shift over*

Jaune: *hands running over Pyrrha's back, untucking her shirt*

Pyrrha: *moaning into Jaune's mouth*

Jaune: *pulls away for a moment*

Pyrrha: I believe you will find me QUITE accomodating, right Nora?

Nora: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: We know you are listening. We know you are watching.

Jaune: You don't have to hide it.

Nora: *quietly pulls her headphones down*

Nora: What about Ren?

Jaune: He doesn't have to hide it, either.

Ren: *turns to face them, watching*

Jaune: *resumes his makeout session with Pyrrha*

Jaune: *starts to undo Pyrrha's shirt*

Jaune: *reaches into the open shirt to unhook Pyrrha's bra*

Pyrrha: *nervously reaches her hands to Jaune's shirt*

Jaune: *clutches his shirt for a moment*

Pyrrha: *starts to unbutton Jaune's shirt*

Jaune: *untuck's his open shirt and tosses it across the room*

Nora: *breathing headily*

Ren: *picks up Jaune's shirt and holds it for a moment before briefly smelling it*

Jaune: *unzip's Pyrrha's skirt and slids it down her luxurious legs before pulling it off*

Jaune: *stands up, grabs Pyrrha's hands, and puts them on his belt*

Pyrrha: *nervously undoes his belt, undoes his pants, and pulls them down*

Jaune: *steps out of his pants*

Jaune: *grabs Pyrrhas head and brings it within inches of his groin*

Pyrrha: *smells deeply*

Jaune: *looks at Nora and then Ren*

Jaune: Feel free to join us.

Nora: *quickly strips to her underwear*

Ren: *carefully strips to his underwear, folding his clothes as he did*

Ren: *sits on his bed to watch the show*

Jaune: *joins Pyrrha back in bed*

Jaune and Pyrrha: *runs their arms over each's bodies, seeming to enjoy every inch*

Jaune: *notices movement out of the corner of his eyes, seeing Nora masturbating through her panties*

Jaune: *looks back to Pyrrha*

Jaune: *grab's Pyrrha hand and places it on his crotch*

Pyrrha: *runs her hand over his growing member*

Jaune: *starts nibbling at her nipples*

Nora (moaning): Oh, Leader.

Jaune: *head quickly snaps over to Nora*

Pyrrha: *head much more slowly turns towards her*

Jaune: Oh, Leader?

Nora: *stops to see Jaune staring at her*

Jaune: I didn't say stop.

Nora: *continues mastubating through her panties*

Pyrrha: But I think he would like you to elaborate.

Nora (while masturbating): When we said we would do anything for you?..

Pyrrha: She looks eager, doesn't she?

Jaune: *looks at Ren, also masturbating through his underwear*

Jaune: And Ren feels the same way?

Ren: *silently nods*

Jaune: Too bad for Ren I like girls. If only he was more girly.

Nora: *stands up*

Nora: You just focus on Pyrrha. I'll see what I can do with Ren.

Ren: *let's Nora take his hand and pull him to his feet*

Jaune: *goes back to worshipping Pyrrha's body*

* * *

Nora: Okay, you can look!

Jaune: *looks over to see Ren's hair in pigtails, wearing what he presummed was Pyrrha's lingerie*

Jaune: *looks at Ren's face, seeing it made up; he had always been a bit feminine, something Jaune would never bring up, as he was too good of a friend and ally, but the make up only enhanced it. Ren looked positively feminine*

Jaune: Are you both sure about this?

Nora: You know it, Leader.

Ren: *nods*

Ren (feminized voice): Leader.

Jaune: *waves the two towards him*

Ren and Nora: *slowly walk towards him*

Jaune: *points to the ground*

Ren and Nora: *kneel on the ground*

Jaune: *pulls the both of their heads to a inch from his crotch*

Ren and Nora: *deeply inhale*

* * *

Jaune: Let's shower and meet back here. We need to talk about our relationship.

* * *

Jaune: *wearing a towel, opens the door to JNPR's room, walking inside and closing it behind him*

NPR: *sitting on their own beds, wearing only towels*

Jaune: Get dressed. Though, I don't think we need to be shy about it.

* * *

Jaune: *dressed in his school uniform, standing*

NPR: *in their school uniforms, sitting on their own beds*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Okay, first of all, I want to make sure everyone is happy with this.

Nora: *eagerly sticks up her hand*

Jaune: Nora?

Nora: I'm saying yes.

Pyrrha and Ren: *arms quickly raise*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Good. Everyone wants to continue.

NPR: *raise their hands once again*

Jaune: Okay, in public, I'm Pyrrha's girlfriend, and Ren and Nora and together. The rest of us are just teammates.

Nora: *raises her hand*

Jaune: Nora?

Nora: Does this mean we have to stop calling you Leader, and doing everything you tell us.

Jaune: Good question, and no. We can act the same in public as we always have. In private is where I'll be more demanding...

Nora: *raises her hand*

Jaune: Nora?

Nora: Can we wake you up with a blowjob.

Jaune: In fairness to Ren, so long as you are wearing makeup.

Nora (hand back in the air): Like, my regular makeup?, or do we have to start going all out.

Jaune: Nora and Pyrrha's regular makeup is actually perfect.

Pyrrha: *blushes*

Nora: Thank you.

Ren: *raises his hand*

Jaune: You... don't need to keep raising your hands.

Ren: In that case, what level of makeup should I use?

Jaune: In private, and we'll have to try a few things.

Ren: How often will I be required to wear female clothing?

Jaune: When we have sex.

Ren: Then I will need help picking out appropriate attire.

Jaune: Girls?

Pyrrha: *smiles and giggles*

Nora: Of course, Leader.

Pyrrha: We would love to help him

Ren: Will I need to... attempt... to acquire female school uniforms?..

Jaune: Maybe for play in our room, but we're keeping it in our room.

Ren: *goes to say something, but stops himself*

Ren: *contented look*

Nora: *raises her hand*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Nora?

Nora: Can Ren still fuck me?

Jaune: Unless I want to. You two do make a cute couple.

Pyrrha (smiling): Which you have no problem... making... your... bitch...

Nora: She actually said it! Doing awesome, Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Thank you.

Jaune: Their eager moans as I shove my...

*knock on the door*

Jaune: Uh, yeah?

Yang: You guys busy in there? We were all going to the movies.

Jaune: We'll be out in a few minutes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY DIalogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615284490275897344/juniper-berries-we-love-our-leader-part) tumblogs.


End file.
